As the end-products of LCD (liquid crystal display) modules, such as TV, PC, Monitors, display devices, are widely used. The LCD modules used for such end-products are getting more and more thin and light in weight. Therefore, the packaging apparatuses become vital for protecting the LCD modules. Hence, the manufacturers pay much attention to the packaging apparatus for the LCD modules and end-products. Typically, after the LCD modules are delivered from the manufacturers of LCD modules to the manufacturers of end-products, shells, brackets, PCBs are assembled with the LCD modules, and then the end-products will be packaged and sent to sell out. In this process, the packaging apparatuses (such as buffering structure and packaging box) of the LCD modules are either abandoned or recycled. If the packaging apparatuses of the LCD modules are directly abandoned, it is a waste of packaging materials. If the packaging apparatuses of the LCD modules are recycled, money and manpower will be required to deliver the packaging apparatuses back to the manufacturers of LCD modules.